Cute
by Miso Ramen Soup
Summary: Because he's just so cute.


**Elsword: Rune Slayer**  
 **Chung: Iron Princess. I mean Iron Paladin.**

* * *

 _'Last Friday, yeah we danced on table top then we took too many shots, Think we kissed but I forgot,'_

* * *

Elsword had probably always thought of it (and tried to push it back to the deepest farthest corner or his mind),

But for the love of El.

Chung was so darn **CUTE.**

 **LIKE REALLY REALLY FREAKING CUTE,**

Like so so cute!

Like the type that would make you melt on the spot or the type where Elsword would want to embrace him in his arms and hug him tightly till he knock the air out of that white wolf's lungs. Or bite his shoulder and leave a mark to show the world who he belongs to.

Okay, that probably didn't sound right but could you even blame him?

It's not like as if he was the only one who thought of that. Chung was famous among all genders, that was a known fact. With his kindness and polite way of speaking, Chung had swoon the heart of many. Elsword could even see a fair amount of the male population flocking around him together with his fangirls whenever he would walk by the streets. It was also not helping that Chung was a FREAKING TRAP. A BOY who seriously looks like a GIRL.

Boys were supposed to look strong! Fierce! Manly!

Chung on the other hand looked like a princess. A cute and sweet Princess. With his long blond hair, cute round crystal blue eyes, small nose and plump lips, Dang! His overall appearance makes Elsword wanna protect and cherish him.

And he was perfectly aware of the drastic change in his preference for a lover. (Or he probably sees Chung as a girl. Who doesn't? Either way we all know where this is going)

Chung was to blame.

And he better take responsibility.

* * *

"Elsword!"

A loud (and a little bit feminine voice) woke him up from his day dreaming, followed by the sudden opening of his room's door. Chung stood there with a bright smile on his slight flushed face. Elsword noted that he wasn't wearing his usual armor but a black tank top and a fitted jeans of the same color. Elsword couldn't stop from rushing to his face at the sight nor could he even calm his wild beating heart.

Chung's definitely bad for his health.

The blonde on the other hand doesn't seemed to notice his sudden tension and walked toward him, looking more excited with each passing seconds.

The Elboy even swore Chung was sparkling.

"You would not believe what happened!," He exclaimed much to the Elsword's surprise. "A beautiful lady gave me tickets to the newly opened hot spring in Altera! Big sister Aisha and the others had already agreed on coming, including Add. Even your sister is tagging along! So I was wondering if you would also want to join me." The blond tilted his head to the side. his smile never faltering.

'C-cute!' Elsword inwardly screamed. The wild ramming of his heart in his ribcage didn't seemed to lessen. It only worsened with each smile in fact.

"U-uh.. " He mentally slapped himself for stuttering and silently prayed that the blond will not question him about it. Chung just stood there on the other hand, patiently waiting for an answer. When minutes passed of still not getting any response from the Rune Slayer, he sighed. Scratching his cheek shyly, Chung diverted his eyes away from Elsword.

"Actually, when I first got the tickets I was really happy and thought of you."

Elsword felt his muscle tense and heart rammed even harder inside him (if that was even possible).

"You see, we noticed that you'd been kinda off lately. Everyone's worried. Even Big Sister Aisha. So I thought you might just needed a break and..." He trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Elsword noticed how his normally porcelain skin had a slight tint of pink on it. "I... I would really be happy if you will accept my invitation."

Thump.

And that was all it had to take for Elsword to rise from his bed and grasped Chung by his shoulder. The latter was slightly taken back by the red haired's action and the fact that his entire fave was the same color as his hair confused him. Still, the next words that left Elsword's mouth made him happy.

"I-I'll go! I w-will de-definitely go!"

Chung's confused expression turned into a happy grin that literally made Elsword's heart skip a beat.

God how he'd beat those villains butt just to see him smile like that everyday.

"That's great! I'll go tell- Um... Elsword?" Chung spoke.

"Y-yes?!" He squeaked.

"Could you... Um. Let go of me now? Your grip is starting to hurt." He nervously laughed, a tad bit wondering what has gotten into his friend. Elsword noticed this as well and hastily removed his hands, muttering a quick 'sorry' before diverting his eyes to anything but the blond's.

"It's okay!" Chung grinned and massaged his shoulder. "Anyway, Go start preparing or something. We're leaving tomorrow. I still have plans with Echo today. See ya!" age gave him a waved before taking off. Leaving the red haired standing completely in a daze on his room.

* * *

 **I blame bacons.**

 **This was supposedly a one shot but me, I kinda decided to just break it into four pieces LOL. Anyway. I ship these two so haaaaaaaaaard. Kill me now.**

 **Don't own Elsword www**


End file.
